Congelado
by Corona de lacasitos
Summary: Algo se detuvo dentro de él, algo que le atascaba en ese momento exacto, sin poder avanzar en el tiempo, y con ello le impedía reaccionar. Después, frío.


¡Buenas! Aquí Corona de lacasitos vuelve con otro one-shot spamano. Llevaba bastante tiempo en mi ordenador, pero me quedé atascada en un punto y no pude subirlo antes... Al menos ahora he tenido fiesta, por lo que he encontrado el tiempo y las ganas para terminarlo ^^ Y, como siempre, apesto poniendo títulos, pero supongo que algún día encontraré la imaginación para escribir títulos originales, digo yo...

Espero que os guste, de todos modos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Himaruya.

* * *

Antonio nunca sabría cómo describir cómo se sintió en esos breves dos minutos. De poder hacerlo, habría empezado con una sensación de bloqueo, como si un engranaje dentro su cuerpo se hubiera paralizado por completo y le impidiera reaccionar. Miró con cierta confusión a Lovino frente a él, que, en lugar de fruncir el ceño como de costumbre, se mantenía serio y sin un rastro de duda en sus ojos. Entonces Antonio comprendió que las palabras que había escuchado eran cien por cien claras y veraces.

"He venido para romper contigo."

Después, frío. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el ascenso de un escalofrío helado por su espina dorsal, que empezó afectando a su piel, erizándola, y continuó enfriando sus órganos internos. Finalmente llegó hasta la boca de su estómago, donde se instauró provocándole un dolor intenso en el vientre, y expandió esa sensación por toda su caja torácica. Sus pulmones ahora congelados le hacían daño al respirar y su corazón escarchado palpitaba de forma que cada latido le producía un dolor atroz en el pecho, como si lo atravesara una lanza de hielo. Temblando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, volvió a encarar al italiano.

− ¿Q-qué has dicho? − preguntó en apenas un susurro, pues su voz acabaría quebrándose si intentaba alzarla más.

− No podemos seguir juntos − insistió el otro de forma monótona, como si estuviera explicando algo obvio.

− ¿P-pero por qué? Lovi, llevamos varios meses juntos y todo ha ido bien, ¿por qué quieres romper tan de repente?

− Porque − hizo una pausa, pero no tardó en recuperarse − simplemente no podemos seguir juntos.

− ¡Pero dame una razón lógica! − Aunque estuviera enfadándose con el italiano por no darle verdaderos motivos para su ruptura, aquella orden sonó como una súplica −. No sé qué problema hemos tenido para que ahora quieras que rompamos. Además, ya sabes que te quiero con locura, así que no puede ser que dudes de mí o pienses que era algo pasajero o que te voy a abandonar por alguien más. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Lovino sonrió, pero en vez de parecerle adorable, ese gesto le puso la piel de gallina. Cuando quiso retractarse de sus palabras, el italiano habló.

− Porque yo a ti no. No te quiero y nunca te he querido, y me he cansado de fingirlo.

Si antes creía que estaba congelado por dentro, ahora todos sus músculos se paralizaron. Sin apenas poder respirar, temblando como una hoja frente al viento y completamente estático, siguió con la mirada a Lovino conforme éste se dirigía a la puerta con un escueto adiós.

En ese momento, Francis, el mejor amigo de Antonio y que precisamente vivía justo enfrente de su apartamento, estaba preparándose para salir junto a Gilbert, el tercer integrante del grupo. Ambos estaban en su piso terminando de prepararse y dispuestos a ir a buscar a su amigo de ojos verdes cuando escucharon que la puerta del español se cerraba. Intrigado, el francés decidió echar un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta, y sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que veían.

Lovino, aquel chaval insoportable que acaparaba todo el tiempo de Antonio, estaba apoyado en la puerta de su novio abrazándose a sí mismo con tal fuerza que prácticamente se clavaba las uñas mientras su cuerpo se sacudía entre temblores. Su rostro estaba retorcido, mostrando tal expresión de dolor que podía sentirlo en su propia piel, y las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos mientras apretaba los dientes, posiblemente para evitar soltar un aullido similar al de un lobo. Francis apenas se atrevía a parpadear sin dejar de mirar al joven que parecía que se moría en el pasillo, pero se sentía incapaz de salir a animarlo, ni siquiera cuando escuchó el leve sollozo que se escapó de sus labios y que por poco le rompió el corazón en pedazos. Siendo tan empático como solía, podía sentir el sufrimiento de Lovino mejor que cualquier persona normal y prácticamente lo destrozaba por dentro.

− Fran, ¿qué…? − empezó a preguntar Gilbert.

Francis le tapó la boca con una mano sin despegar su mirada de la mirilla ni del muchacho que se desmoronaba lentamente en mitad del pasillo.

− No puede ser… − susurró.

Se apartó de la puerta para que Gilbert mirara, y con sólo echar un vistazo el alemán sintió que algo apretaba su estómago.

− Oh, Dios mío, ¿crees que Antonio…? − empezó a preguntar sin dejar de mirar a Lovino.

− No se me ocurre otra cosa. Aunque…

− ¡Shh! ¡Se va! − exclamó lo suficientemente bajo para que Lovino no los escuchara.

Abrieron la puerta rápidamente para ver cómo el italiano se alejaba corriendo del lugar.

− _Merde_… − masculló el francés −. Gil, síguelo; yo voy a hablar con Toni.

− Luego te llamo − fue la despedida del albino antes de salir disparado detrás del italiano.

Francis inspiró hondo mientras buscaba las llaves del apartamento de Antonio en su bolsillo. Había obligado a Antonio a dárselas después de tantas noches durmiendo en el apartamento del francés tras haber perdido u olvidado sus propias llaves.

− ¿Antonio? − preguntó entrando en el desastroso piso del español −. ¿Dónde estás?

Antonio se asomó al pasillo con la misma expresión de horror que había adornado su rostro durante la breve conversación con Lovino.

− ¿Fran? − su rostro moreno se contrajo por la tristeza, al borde de las lágrimas, lo que resaltó sus rasgos un tanto infantiles −. Fran…

Corrió a abrazarse a su amigo mientras lloraba como un niño sobre su hombro. Su cuerpo se sacudía entre terribles temblores mientras se aferraba al rubio como si fuera lo único que existiera y las lágrimas y los mocos estropeaban la lujosa ropa del francés.

− Toni, ¿qué…? − preguntó correspondiendo al abrazo, sorprendido. No se esperaba que su amigo estuviera tan destrozado después de ver cómo había acabado Lovino.

− Hemos roto − gimió entre sollozos e hipidos −. Ha venido de propio para romper conmigo. No me quiere, Fran, y nunca me ha querido.

Francis hizo una mueca confusa. Lo que había visto en Lovino indicaba todo lo contrario. Precisamente había ido para darle una buena reprimenda al español, por romper de semejante forma el corazón de una persona, pero al parecer todo había sido cosa del italiano; aunque no lo entendía, ¿por qué romper con él si con ello sólo conseguían sufrir?

− Tranquilo, Toni − murmuró acariciándole con cariño el pelo; sin embargo, los sollozos del español se hicieron más fuertes −. Desahógate todo lo que quieras,_ mon cher_, tu hermanito Francis va a estar aquí contigo.

Antonio asintió y siguió llorando desesperadamente sobre su hombro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gilbert ya llevaba un buen rato en la calle, intentando encontrar el rastro de Lovino. Esos italianos se volvían muy rápidos cuando se lo proponían.

"Maldita sea, ¿dónde se habrá metido?" gruñó mentalmente.

Después de varios minutos dando vueltas como una peonza, le pareció escuchar a alguien llorar desde un callejón. No dudó en asomarse, porque, aunque no se tratara de Lovino, una persona tan increíble como él debía ayudar siempre a los demás y ofrecerles su grandioso apoyo. Aunque, afortunadamente, lo que se encontró fue al italiano sentado contra la pared del callejón, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas.

− Así que aquí te habías escondido − dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara con claridad −. Si es que nadie puede con mis grandiosas dotes para la persecución.

− ¡Vete de aquí! − chilló el italiano con voz rota, para su sorpresa. Había levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo sin ocultar el odio que latía en sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto −. Ya he hecho lo que queríais, ¿no podéis dejarme en paz?

− ¿Lo que queríamos?

− ¡Ahora no finjáis que no lo sabéis! − Con una mueca de odio, empezó a imitar diferentes voces −. "Fíjate que chico tan desagradable." "Me pregunto qué hace alguien como Toni con él." "Es increíble que, con la de posibilidades que tenía para elegir, se haya quedado con una persona tan horrorosa como él." "A Toni le pega más alguien dulce y cariñoso, como él, y no un chico que no hace más que pegarle e insultarlo." "Ese chico no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, no se lo merece." "Se nota que en realidad no lo quiere tanto como él." "Antonio debería dejarlo y ser feliz con una persona que de verdad lo quisiera." − Su rostro, cuyos rasgos estaban ahora dominados por el dolor y la pena, volvió a esconderse entre sus rodillas −. Ya está, lo he dejado, ahora es libre de buscarse a la persona más maravillosa del planeta para ser felices y comer perdices. ¿Estáis contentos? ¿O no tenéis bastante con que haya perdido a Antonio?

Gilbert no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Anonado, se acercó a Lovino para pegarle un capón en la coronilla.

− ¡Ay! ¿Pero tú de qué vas, gilipollas? − le espetó.

− Lovino, si eres tan imbécil como para dejar a nuestro Toño por algo tan tonto como eso, entonces has hecho bien cortando con él, porque no te lo merecerías. − Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron como platos, pero no tardaron en volver a humedecerse −. Sí, reconozco que no nos gustaste nada ni a mí ni a Fran, pero Toño te quiere con locura y ha ignorado todos nuestros comentarios como si ni siquiera los oyera. Perdón, sólo respondió una vez, y nos dijo: "no habléis de él tan tranquilamente, como si supierais de lo que habláis. Si conocierais a Lovino una décima parte de lo que lo conozco yo, también os habríais enamorado de él".

Lovino se mordió el labio con fuerza, impidiendo que las lágrimas desbordaran sus ojos. Maldita sea, iba a echar demasiado de menos al bastardo de su Antonio. Porque era suyo, joder, del mismo modo que Lovino pertenecía a ese bastardo español de ojos esmeralda. No importaba que hubieran roto, porque siempre sería así.

− Ese idiota…

− Maldita sea, Lovino, reacciona. Si Antonio es capaz de ignorar nuestros comentarios, siendo nosotros sus mejores amigos, ¿por qué te tendrían que afectar a ti? Toño te adora y ya veo que tú también a él, así que no veo qué problema hay con que sigáis juntos.

El italiano decidió no responder, porque no sabía cómo expresar ese miedo en voz alta. Aquel miedo a que Antonio algún día escuchara a sus amigotes y se diera cuenta de lo horrible que era Lovino. Aquel miedo a que Antonio dejara de quererlo y lo abandonara como a un trapo viejo. Aquel miedo a… a dejar de ser importante para Antonio. Se había acostumbrado de tal forma a su compañía y cariño constantes que temía que algo lo apartara de él, y tras ver todos los esfuerzos de sus conocidos por separarlos, decidió que sería más fácil y menos doloroso si cortaba por lo sano. Aunque, por ahora, se había equivocado, y además en gran medida.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado para suplicarle a Antonio que lo perdonara, no después de la mentira más cruel que había salido nunca de sus labios. En ese momento pudo ver en el rostro de Antonio cómo su corazón se rompía en minúsculos cachitos, al mismo tiempo que el de Lovino. Había tenido que salir corriendo para no romper a llorar ahí mismo, pero en cuanto había salido al pasillo todo su cuerpo se vio sacudido por aquella terrible sensación de pérdida y abandono sumada a un frío que paralizó todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cada paso que lo alejaba de Antonio se convirtiera en un dolor punzante que lo hacía agonizar más lenta y dolorosamente.

Incapaz de contenerlas más, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo con fuerza. Gilbert no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ese chiquillo y decidió arreglarlo de la forma más rápida que conocía.

− Venga, venga, no llores. Para que veas lo grandioso, generoso y compasivo que soy, te voy a invitar a cervezas hasta que olvides el mismo día en el que naciste. Así dejarás de pensar en Toño y en lo idiota que has sido por dejarlo.

Lovino lloró con más ganas, por lo que Gilbert resopló, lo agarró del brazo y se lo colgó del hombro para arrastrarlo al bar más cercano.

* * *

Antonio estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando el cielo con una mueca nostálgica. Hacía poco tiempo que había anochecido, y a estas horas Lovino solía estar con él, cenando u ordenándole que se arreglara para salir. Lo mejor de aquellas salidas era que Lovino solía beber de más y se pasaba la noche besuqueándole toda la cara o pidiéndole mimos. Ya echaba de menos al Lovino borracho… y también al Lovino abochornado que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara a la mañana siguiente.

− Toni, cena algo, por Dios − se quejó Francis −. Después de hacerte una cena francesa de primera calidad, sólo has probado un bocado.

− Lo siento, Fran, ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre − respondió sin dejar de mirar las estrellas. A veces simplemente se quedaban en el piso, viendo una película o mirando las estrellas desde la ventana o el balcón. Era las pocas veces en las que Lovino se mostraba lo suficientemente relajado como para permitirse alguna sonrisita tonta de vez en cuando, y Antonio amaba con toda su alma esas sonrisas; pero ya no las vería nunca más, y ese hecho lo hundía más en la miseria.

Francis no podía evitar observarlo con pesar. Había pasado toda la tarde consolando a Antonio, y por ahora había conseguido que dejara de llorar, pero parecía tan apagado y distante que se preguntaba si había hecho bien. Al menos antes mostraba algún sentimiento, no como ahora, que sus palabras amables sonaban vacías y sus ojos habían perdido esa chispa de alegría y vida que los caracterizaba tanto.

− Por favor, Antonio, intenta animarte − susurró; aunque el español no se movió de su posición, sabía que lo escuchaba −. Eres muy buena persona, mereces ser feliz, ¿no crees? Pero si no superas este palo…

El teléfono de Antonio empezó a sonar sobre la mesilla, sobresaltando a ambos. El español dudó si coger el teléfono o dejarlo sonar, pero al final optó por acercarse a la mesilla y comprobar el número. Su rostro perdió todo color cuando le echó un vistazo a la pantalla.

− Es Lovi − se le escapó en un jadeo.

Francis se sorprendió, pero apenas lo demostró y clavó sus curiosos ojos azules en el español.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a responder?

Antonio lo miró con terror, después volvió a mirar el teléfono y lo lanzó al otro lado del sofá mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

− L-lo siento, pero no puedo − masculló hacia aparato, como si así pudiera perdonarlo por ser tan cobarde. Después cogió un cojín y se tapó los oídos con él para no oír el infernal sonido que le avisaba de que su Lovi lo llamaba, lo _necesitaba_.

El teléfono dejó de sonar poco antes de que se rindiera por completo. Se quedó un rato observando su móvil, temiendo que volvieran a llamarlo, y cuando estuvo seguro de que la llamada no se repetiría sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se hizo una bola en el sofá. Francis iba a resoplar cuando otra melodía cortó el silencio, esta vez proveniente de su bolsillo. Se llevó el móvil al oído mientras se escabullía a otra habitación.

− Gil, ¿qué quieres ahora? ¿Has encontrado a Lovino?

− ¿Que si lo he encontrado? Lo tengo aquí llorando como un desesperado porque Antonio no le coge el teléfono − se quejó el alemán al otro lado de la línea −. Haz el favor de obligar a Toño a responder, ahora me voy a encargar de que Lovino vuelva a llamarlo.

− Pero…

− Joder, Fran, hazme caso por una vez, ¿quieres? Que el chaval tiene algo importante que decirle.

Francis dudó un momento, pero acabó suspirando.

− Como Toni acabe peor de lo que está, juro que te haré responsable, Gilbert.

− No hace falta, no va a acabar peor; es más, si lo hace, será todo culpa suya.

− ¡¿Culpa suya?! ¿Pero tú sabes cómo está Toni?

− Tú haz que coja el móvil.

Y colgó. Francis se quedó mirando el teléfono, asqueado, pero decidió darle un voto de confianza a Gilbert y volver al salón.

− ¿Quién era? − preguntó Antonio desde su posición de pelota.

− Nadie − respondió sin ganas. Sólo quedaba esperar y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Apenas diez segundos después, el móvil de Antonio volvió a inundar la habitación con una melodía flamenca. Su dueño rápidamente volvió a esconderse bajo el cojín, pero Francis se levantó, cogió el teléfono y se lo tendió al español mientras le apartaba la almohada.

− No vas a poder esconderte tras un cojín toda tu vida; cuanto antes habléis, mejor.

Antonio tragó saliva, asintió y se secó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo. Nervioso, carraspeó y descolgó el teléfono.

− ¿Sí? − respondió esforzándose en que su voz sonara normal.

− Antonio… − Por el contrario, la de Lovino parecía rota y llorosa −. A-Antonio…

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron unos lloriqueos al otro lado de la línea.

− ¿Lovi? ¿Qué pasa? − preguntó, preocupado.

− Por favor, ven… Tengo que hablar contigo. No, necesito hablar contigo. Ahora mismo. Por favor.

Antonio parpadeó varias veces. Nunca había oído a Lovino tan suplicante y sincero como en ese momento, y la situación más cercana a aquella se dio una noche en la que estaba muy borracho, al borde de alcanzar la inconsciencia. Olvidó todo lo que había estado sufriendo por culpa del italiano, sólo por aquella necesidad de consolar y cuidar a Lovino hasta que volviera a fruncir el ceño o, como hecho excepcional, mostrara esa sonrisa tan bonita de la que estaba completamente enamorado.

− ¿Dónde estás?

− No lo sé… Tu amigo desteñido está aquí, pero…

La frase se cortó de golpe para dar lugar a una voz estridente.

− ¡Toño, tío! Tengo aquí a tu novio deshaciéndose en lágrimas, ¿se puede saber qué le has dicho?

− ¿Qué? − ¿Tan mal estaba Lovino? Ahora no sólo estaba asustado, sino que su mente desesperada rozaba la paranoia.

− Claro que he tenido que emborracharlo un poquito para que soltara prenda, pero, tío, ¡es que ahora no para! Sólo me falta por conseguir que me cuente vuestras anécdotas en la cama.

− ¡Gil, espera! ¿Dónde estáis?

− Pues en un bar.

− ¿¡Pero en cuál!? − preguntó al borde de la histeria.

− Guau, tío, deberías tomarte una tila antes de venir, que te noto muy tenso. A lo mejor deberías esperar a mañana y…

− Gilbert − gruñó. Ahora, en vez de aguda y chillona por los nervios, había empleando una voz de ultratumba, grave, oscura y amenazadora, que rara vez se veía en necesidad de utilizar.

− Que sí, que sí. Venga, apunta…

Antonio salió disparado hacia la cocina en busca de un bolígrafo, ante la mirada atónita de Francis.

− _Sacrebleu_… − suspiró el rubio pasándose una mano por el pelo −. Nunca imaginé que Antonio estaría tan loco por nadie, y todavía menos por Lovino. − Sin pretenderlo, se le escapó una sonrisa −. Espero que siempre sea así; o, al menos, hasta que Lovino deje de quererle.

Poco tiempo después, Antonio salió apresuradamente de la cocina para ir en busca de su abrigo.

− Toni, ¿te vas?

− Lovino está demasiado mal, Fran. Ya lo sé, sé que crees que es una mala idea y que no debería ir a consolarlo, pero… − Se quedó callado y sacudió la cabeza.

− ¿Pero?

Antonio clavó sus ojos verdes, todavía enrojecidos, pero que ahora brillaban con intensidad.

− Pero es que es Lovino. Incluso si me clava miles de dagas en el pecho o rompe mis huesos uno por uno; por mucho daño que me pueda hacer, si me necesita, yo saldré corriendo en su busca, lo consolaré, dejaré que se desahogue y le dejaré que se duerma en mis brazos. No me importará que al día siguiente me odie y me despeche, porque… sólo quiero que sea feliz, y si lo que necesita es mi apoyo, se lo daré.

Una sonrisa paternal se dibujó en los labios del francés. Antonio estaba loco, sin duda, pero al menos sabía que esa locura que le provocaba el italiano era correspondida. No tardó en levantarse y unirse a su amigo.

− Entonces sólo te puedo desear que vuelvas a conquistar a ese chiquillo. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Cuando llegaron al bar, Antonio era un manojo de nervios que Francis apenas podía controlar. Tuvo que emplear toda clase de métodos para impedir que Antonio saliera despedido mientras el coche seguía en marcha, y todavía más le costó contenerlo para que no fuera corriendo en busca de Lovino. Sin embargo, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta del local y localizaron a Gilbert y Lovino en la barra, Antonio se vio invadido por una extraña calma que Francis no tardó en comprender. Gilbert, un poco más denso para esta clase de cosas, aunque no tanto como su amigo español, pudo verlo cuando Lovino y Antonio se encontraron frente a frente. Ambos se encontraban en pésimo estado a pesar de que sólo llevaban unas pocas horas separados: un aura pesada y depresiva los rodeaba de forma asfixiante, sus rostros demacrados se veían pálidos, apagados y tristes, y sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Lovino notó que las lágrimas volvían a acudir a ellos en cuanto se percató del horrible aspecto de su ahora exnovio y desvió la mirada hacia un lado mientras se mordía el labio inferior, pero Antonio no le dio la oportunidad de recuperarse, porque lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró a un rincón vacío del bar, donde no pudieran molestarlos.

Francis pidió una copa de vino al camarero mientras les echaba miradas de reojo. Se volvió hacia Gilbert, que bebía cerveza con tal expresión de deleite que cualquiera creería que estaba tomando pura ambrosía.

− ¿Se puede saber qué te ha contado Lovino para que estés tan seguro de que van a acabar bien? − preguntó enarcando una ceja.

− ¿Acaso dudas de mis grandiosas dotes de adivinación? − respondió con arrogancia y una sonrisa torcida, pero no tardó en soltar una pequeña risa −. Tú sólo confía en mí, gabacho.

Francis volvió a levantar las cejas, sonriendo incrédulamente, pero decidió confiar en su amigo por segunda vez y echó otro vistazo a la pareja. Ahora Lovino estaba con la cabeza gacha, al parecer llorando, y decía algo que Antonio escuchaba con atención y seriedad. Finalmente levantó su rostro lloroso hacia el español, suplicando con la mirada, y Antonio lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su frente. Lovino se aferró con fuerza a él mientras lloraba con más intensidad sobre su hombro.

− Parece que lo han arreglado − murmuró Francis sin dejar de sonreír.

− Todavía me sorprende que dudes de mí, franchute, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo grandioso que soy.

− Lo siento, oh, grandioso Gilbert, ahora te invito a una cerveza como compensación. − El alemán levantó un puño al techo en señal de victoria −. Aunque Lovino tiene que haber bebido mucho para estar tan… así con Toni − comentó volviendo a observar a la pareja que se abrazaba cariñosamente, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba.

− ¿Ese chiquillo? Apenas ha llegado a la segunda cerveza que se me ha echado a llorar, jurando lo mucho que amaba a Antonio y que haría cualquier cosa por volver con él.

− ¿De verdad ha dicho eso? − preguntó, divertido. Ese podría ser un buen chantaje que emplear con el orgulloso italiano.

− No con esas palabras, pero sí. Al parecer estar sensible le afecta mucho. − Hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Francis se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que Antonio y Lovino decidían reincorporarse al grupo, aunque sólo fuera durante algunos segundos.

− Chicos, Lovi y yo nos vamos ya, estamos muy cansados después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. − Le hizo una carantoña al italiano, que bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente −. Gracias por todo, chicos, de verdad. No sé qué puedo hacer para agradecéroslo lo suficiente, pero lo intentaré.

Tanto al francés como al alemán se les escapó una sonrisa ante la evidente mejoría en el estado de su amigo. Se alegraban de que fuera feliz, y ahora que por fin entendían lo importante que era Lovino para él impedirían a toda costa que Antonio volviera a pasar por una situación similar.

− ¡Hasta mañana! Vamos, Lovi, despídete.

Lovino alzó levemente la mirada, avergonzado y claramente irritado por tener que hablar con esos idiotas que habían provocado, indirectamente, su ruptura con Antonio, pero era capaz de perdonarlos por haber causado también su reconciliación.

− Adiós − murmuró.

Una vez fuera, cogieron un taxi, ya que Antonio había llegado con el coche de Francis, y se acomodaron en el asiento trasero. Lovino no tardó en acurrucarse entre los brazos de Antonio, adormecido y relajado ahora que todo se había solucionado.

− Lovi, me encanta que hayas sido tan sincero conmigo, aunque no hacía falta que fingieras que estabas borracho, sabes que iba a darme cuenta − le susurró Antonio al oído, logrando que el italiano se sonrojara todavía más. Maldita sea, confiaba en que Antonio no lo descubriera −. Y no creas que te libras así como así, tendrás que hacer algo para compensarme.

Lovino asintió levemente, pues era lo justo, pero al mismo tiempo se tensó, aterrado por lo que quisiera Antonio que hiciera.

− Shh, tranquilo, ya lo hablaremos mañana − añadió acariciándole el pelo, con lo que consiguió relajarlo un poco −. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa? Nada raro, sólo dormir.

− Sí… − susurró, hablando por primera vez en todo el trayecto −. Aunque eres idiota.

− ¿Y eso?

− Te creíste todo lo que te dije sin dudarlo un instante, ¿por quién me tomas? − Se incorporó con el ceño fruncido para encarar al ojiverde −. ¿Tan condenadamente cabrón me crees?

− No, amor, no. Puede que de vez en cuanto te comportes como un verdadero demonio, pero no eres tan cruel. Simplemente no pensé que podías estar mintiéndome, porque, ¿de qué servía mentirme? − Respondió con un falso tono amable, escondiendo la acusación que sus ojos, ahora fríos, delataban.

− Mierda… ya te he dicho por qué, joder.

− Sí, sí, pero no había forma de que yo supiera que te afectaba tanto. − Bajó un momento la cabeza, y cuando volvió a levantarla lo hizo con una sonrisa, sin vestigio alguno de ira −. Perdón, no quería hablarte así. Mucha tensión acumulada, ¿sabes?

Lovino asintió, pero decidió arriesgarse e inclinarse hacia Antonio para darle un beso en los labios.

− ¿Contento? − Le espetó frunciendo el ceño y sonrojado −. Más te vale que sea así, porque no te voy a dar más.

− Mucho, Lovi. − Se recostó en el hombro del italiano y cerró los ojos tranquilamente −. Te amo, muchísimo.

− Imbécil − respondió con despecho −. Pero supongo… supongo que yo también a ti, bastardo.

* * *

Je, me gusta que los personajes sufran y que luego se me pongan tiernos ^^ Es lo típico, vamos, pero me sigue gustando.

¡Besos!


End file.
